Jashin-chan
Jashin-chan is one of the two protagonists of Dropkick on My Devil!. History Jashin is a lamia from Hell who was summoned to Earth by a dark magic practitioner named Yurine Hanazono. Disliking the fact that a lowly human summoned her, Jashin tried to attack her, realizing that if Yurine were to die, she could return to Hell upon her demise. Unfortunately for Jashin, Yurine reveals herself to be a formidable opponent, hacking her to pieces. Jashin has since spent a duration of her time on Earth plotting Yurine's untimely demise. She would often appoint her best friend Medusa with purchasing a weapon that she could use to kill Yurine, but each and every time, Yurine would get the uppercut on her and brutally dismantles her as punishment. Aside from her disdain for humans, Jashin views herself as being higher than her fellow demons or angels. One instance of this is in the first episode where she tries to force a fallen angel named Pekola to leave a hot pot party on the grounds that demons shouldn't intermingle with angels. When Pekola is allowed to stay, Jashin lashes out and eats all of the meat. This of course leads to her getting half of her tail chopped off and eaten by the guests. Another instance is with Koji, an ice devil who is the younger sister of Yusa. Jashin forces Koji to create snow in the room for her and Yurine's enjoyment and when Koji makes the snowfall heavier after being insulted, Jashin tries to punch her only to be frozen and split in half by her. In another episode when Koji and Yusa paid a visit to the residence, Jashin tries to kill Koji in front of her sister only to become frozen again. Other actions Jashin committed included theft. In episode 3, Jashin steals Pekola's bread crumbs after she ate two plates of curry. After taking the bread crumbs, Jashin drives the knife further by using her tail to punch Pekola. When Yurine learns of Jashin having eaten the two boxes of curry, she gives the chicken that was initially for Jashin to Pekola before taking Jashin home and tying her onto a Christmas tree. Jashin is made to purchase meat for Yurine in episode 4 but before she did such, she places a boy's tsuchinoko toy in her mouth so that he wouldn't want it back. Angered by this, the boy punches Jashin skyward. Thinking back on the incident, Jashin decides to bury the toy out of fear that Yurine might find out what she did. Appearance Jashin is a green lamia creature with the body of the beautiful but deadly lady. The lady part of her body has icy blue eyes, blonde hair, and two blue ribbons. The serpent part of her body is green with a pale yellow underbelly. Personality Jashin is an irritable and self-absorbed brat whose fatal flaw is her ego. Jashin would often get herself into trouble when she tries to go up against opponents that are definitively more powerful than she is. She is self-serving, admitting that without her friend Medusa, she wouldn't function properly as she relies on her to provide her with money. She can also be sadistic given how she would envision multiple scenarios in which she would brutally kill Yurine for her freedom. This would also blot her judgment namely because she would unwittingly call out her attacks and Yurine would respond thusly. Despite this, it is shown occasionally that she truly cares for others. With Medusa while she does see her as her "personal ATM", she treasures her as a friend twice breaking down when she thought that she wanted nothing else to do with her. She also seemed to express some remorse for stealing that boy's tsuchinoko, but she doesn't consider returning it to him afterward. While hating that she is now subservient to Yurine because Yurine didn't know how to send her back, she does ask her politely in one episode to die of which that was denied. Gallery Images Angry_Jashin.png Super Dropkick!.jpg Trivia *There are moments where Jashin is aware that she lives in a fictional work once mentioning the name of the publishers of the anime, or deliberately using the censor pixels to her favor. *Jashin frequently failed or even injured herself is somehow similar Warner Bros. Looney Tunes villain Wile E. Coyote, who was well-known to repeatedly failed capture his prey,The Roadrunner(though in Jashin's case, her injuries were be more worst than Wile.E, since Jashin wasn't a Toon like the Coyote). **Also both of them were having a great intelligent, yet due to their lack of common sense and their tool which back-fired the plan. See also *Heroes Wiki. Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Female Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Self-Aware Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cowards Category:On & Off